For eye surgery (e.g., LASIK surgery), measurement information such as corneal tissue shape and thickness and eye position may be obtained by a measurement tool such as a diagnostic device (e.g., an aberrometer, autorefractor, a keratometer, a corneal topographer, or an Optical Coherence Tomographer) or therapeutic device performing the eye surgery.
Typically, said devices must be adjusted to the specific dimensions of the patient. For example, when performing diagnostic measurements on a patient for refractive surgery, a user may operate a joystick of a diagnostic device to find a patient's eye. Said joystick may control a stage or other means that positions the diagnostic device, relative to the patient, for obtaining diagnostic measurements.
To explain further, a camera may be used to find a patients eye, an image of which is displayed to the diagnostic device user. The diagnostic device may further display symbols to provide assistance regarding the direction that the system needs to be moved, via the joystick, for obtaining optimum positioning for measurement. Once the position is obtain, measurement processes are triggered for obtaining various optical properties of the patients eye.
It may be necessary to adjust the stage when patients slightly move before, during, and/or after the measurement process or even leave from and return to the measurement position. In such cases, the stage needs to be reconfigured for subsequent measurements.